Bravely Default version differences
This page lists the version differences between various releases of Bravely Default. Bravely Default: Flying Fairy Release * Japanese release on October 11th, 2012. Version differences * Original release of the game. Bravely Default: For the Sequel Release * Japanese release on December 5th, 2013. Version differences * Updated rerelease of Bravely Default one year after its original release. * New packaging artwork. * Auto-battle system. * Ability to speed up battle actions. * A new feature called Bravely Second. * Inclusion of Nemeses, unique enemies found when examining the reconstruction of Norende Village. * Ability to change the game difficulty and encounter rate. * Improved town graphics. * Improved character interface that shows stats on the bottom screen. * Improved battle interface that shows the command input. * Improved Party Chat interface that shows the characters making facial expressions and reactions. * Additional language options for English, German, French, Italian, and Spanish. * Two additional save slots. * Inclusion of the Event Viewer in D's Journal, which collects all cutscenes, Party Chats, and Full motion videos. * New sub-scenarios involving the asterisk bearers are added for Chapters 7 and 8. * Inclusion of a Special Movie teaser that announces a sequel to the game, Bravely Second: End Layer. Bravely Default overseas release Release * European release on December 6th, 2013. * North American release on February 7th, 2014. Version differences * The subtitle has been changed to Where the Fairy Flies. Although Bravely Default is officially released without its subtitle, Where the Fairy Flies appears on the title screen and retains the same twist of revealing a hidden phrase like its predecessor. * The following characters have their ages raised by three years: Tiz Arrior (19), Agnès Oblige (20), Edea Lee (18), Artemia Venus (17), Mephilia Venus (24), Einheria Venus (28), and Alternis Dim (23). * Name changes for locations and terms in the game: "Lakrika" is renamed "Ancheim", "Nadarakes" is renamed "Harena", "Flowell" is renamed "Florem", "Superstar" is renamed "Performer", and "shrine maiden" is renamed "vestal". * Name changes for characters in the game: "Bearing Out" is renamed "Barras Lehr", "Anazel D" is renamed "Alternis Dim", "Malme Konda Manmatt VIII" is renamed "Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII", "Nikosogi Boritori" is renamed "Erutus Profiteur", "Ikuma Najitt" is renamed "Ciggma Khint", "Pudding à la Mode" is renamed "Praline à la Mode", "Ratz" is renamed "Zatz", and "Okae Lee" is renamed "Mahzer Lee". In most cases, this is to retain the puns and wordplays used in the Japanese names. * Alterations are made to the Bravo Bikini for Edea and the Vampire outfits for Agnès and Edea to appear less revealing. * Alternate costumes that were originally Japanese DLC (Plain Tunic, Onion Shirt, Melodist's Shirt, Knight Tunic, and Edea's Garb) are available as in-game rewards from the Norende Village reconstruction. * Omission of the alternate costumes created for For the Sequel (Dimensional Officer, Bravo Bunny, Wakoku Warrior, and Military Cadet-in). The data for these costumes remain on the cartridge, but the items are not acquirable by legitimate means. * Connectivity with the Japanese Square Enix Members site is unavailable.